


I Can't Imagine Doing This All Without You, Big Brother:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Anxiety, Babies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Concerned Steve McGarrett, Confession, Consensual, Crying, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Fear, General, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Insecurity, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Ratings: R, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Toddlers, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve tells Mary-Ann the devastating news about his health, But he makes the promise that he made to her almost eight years ago, He will be there for her & Joan, whenever they need him?, How does she take the news?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	I Can't Imagine Doing This All Without You, Big Brother:

*Summary: Steve tells Mary-Ann the devastating news about his health, But he makes the promise that he made to her almost eight years ago, He will be there for her & Joan, whenever they need him?, How does she take the news?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams sensed that his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett was a little bit nervous about what's gonna happen on that day, Mary-Ann McGarrett, Steve's Younger Sister, & his niece, Joan, are coming to spend some time with them. Plus, Steve is gonna tell his baby sister what's going on with his health, & is gonna make a promise, that he will fight with everything that he has, so he can stay around longer, & not miss important moments with his ohana.

 

"Don't worry, Love, Everything **_will be_** okay, You got to trust in your sister, us,  & our ohana, that everything will be okay", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed his temple. The Former Seal sighed, & nodded, "Yes, I know, You are right, Danno, I just hate the fact, that once I tell her, She will shut down on me, like everyone else in my life". He was full of emotion, cause fear of abandonment still hits a hard nerve with him.

 

"She won't, She loves you too much, Plus, You are a godsend to her, whenever she needs a babysitter for Joan, when they visit, Just be truthful, & honest, Everything will be fine, Got it ?", The Five-O Commander smiled, & nodded his head, "Got it, Let's get lunch all set up, Shall we ?", & they went to do just that, After everything was set up, Mary & Joan showed up, & they all had a fun afternoon together. Then, Danny saw that Steve was ready to talk to their love one, So he said to Joan, "How about we go inside, & get some chocolate ice cream ?", Joan nodded, & exclaimed excitingly, "Yeah, Ice Cream !", & they headed for the house, to get their desired snack.

 

"Okay, Big Bro, What's going on ?, Give me all the details of the last year & half", The Beautiful McGarrett commanded, as she was giving her older brother her attention, she really missed him, & couldn't wait to catch up with him. Steve sighed, & said, "Well, You remember I told you about that dirty bomb ?, I managed to get exposed to some radiation poisoning, & I had been having spells, so I went to the doctor, & they got me on the meds quick", Mary was teary-eyed, as soon as Steve said this startling confession.

 

She composed herself, & asked him, "Are you doing okay otherwise ?, Let me know, I can drop everything at a hat for you, Just say the word, You are not alone, Brother, You got our ohana, & me, I am not leaving, til you get healthy again, & go back into "Super Seal" mode," That made the handsome brunette smile, & he hugged her, saying, "Oh, I love you so much, Mare, I was worried that you won't be happy with me, & leave me, once, I told you about this", Mary-Ann smacked him gently upside his head, as a response to what he just said.

 

"I am here, I am not going anywhere, I can't imagine doing this without you, Big Brother, You are everything to me, & Joan, Also to everyone else." That made Steve feel a whole lot better, The Five-O Commander had an idea, "How about we take our favorite people out for dinner, & the arcade, How does that sound ?", "Like heavenly", Mary-Ann answered, & they relaxed for a few more minutes, so they can enjoy the scenery, & they went to get Danny, & Joan, An hour later, they were on their way to their outing.

 

The End.


End file.
